Power tools are implemented in a number of different tasks including those that are performed outdoors. These tasks include trimming branches, trimming hedges, and edging, to name a few. Power tools are typically designed and manufactured to perform one or just a few of these tasks. However, interchangeable handheld power tools have become increasingly popular. They allow users to purchase a single power head that can be used to power multiple different attachments, in which each attachment is configured to perform a particular task. The multiple different attachments include motors that are powered by the power head.